clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Zappa Yow Yow boys
The Zappa Yow Yow Boys are the cannibalistic natives on Claymodo island. They were originally planned to appear in ClayFighter 63⅓, but were removed during development for unknown reasons. They and other characters cut from 63⅓ made their debut in ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut. They are voiced by Frank Welker. Info Instead of one person, they are three kids standing on each others shoulders with a shared life bar. Houngan hates them, but this is only stated. Their rival is Taffy. Their homestage takes place on the top of the Tribal Tower. Their main disadvantage is their long recovery time from being hit. Bio: Fofo (top), Gling (middle) and Kapu (bottom) were living happy, carefree lives on Claymodo, when all of the ruckus occurred. ''Now determined to reclaim their sanctuary from these annoying characters, the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz will stop at nothing to kick the bunch off their beloved island! ''Normally docile by nature, they will crush anyone they see, striving for some peace and quiet. Moveset Special moves: *'Zappa Snappa:' QCF+P (Fofo) or QCF+K (Gling) *'Zappa Flip:' FDF+K *'Zappa Twirl:' CB,F+P (Upwards) or CB,F+K (Forward) *'Unnamed move:' F,B,F+P Super combos: *'Zappa Zipper Twister:' QCF,QCF+P *'Zapp Attack:' QCB,QCB+P *'Trio Toss:' HCF,HCF+P Claytalities: *'Kettle Drop:' D,D,D, LP or D,D,D,D, LP (far) *'Torso Kick:' Unknown *'Kick off Island:' Unknown *'Beat Up:' Unknown Quotes *"C'mon, you little weasel!" *“Um, no." *"Ta-da!" *"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" *"Taste it." *''Coming through!'' *"Get off our island!"(The only quote they say if you lose to them) ClayFighter Sculptor's Cut Boss Dialogue Their boss fight is with Taffy: Zappa Boys: "Get off our island!" Taffy: "We've got no quarrel with you! We're trying to stop Dr. Kiln!" Zappa Boys: "Get off our island!" Taffy: "Hmm, this doesn't look so good..." Ending Finally rid of all the meddlers on the island of Claymodo, the Zappa Yow Yow Boys have at last received some hard-earned peace! They spend their days at the beach playing jungle games like kick-the-coconut and surfboarding. Frolicking about in the island, the Boyz are at last at peace, but who knows how long it will last? Videos Trivia *The Zappa Yow Yow Boyz are the only kid characters in the game, and the second ones in the franchise after Googoo and his evil twin Spike in C2. *As shown in the preview for ClayFighter 63⅓ '' when the game was originally planned to be for 3DO's M2 console, the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz were originally going to eat their opponents alive, but the idea was scrapped possibly for controversial reasons. *A video was uploaded to Dailymotion that showed the Zappa Boyz' other Claytalities, but the video has since been removed. *''Sculptor's Cut player RockForge discovered a hidden special move for the Zappa Boyz not mentioned in other sources that is done with F,B,F, P. The special is a dashing move that can be chained into itself, resulting in an infinite. This could indicate that the move is unfinished. Category:Evil characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Coming Soon